Sinister Pickings
by leftinthewreckage
Summary: What would happen if someone found a way to travel through the dimensions like Prismo said. Also, what would happen if they tried to DESTROY THEM! About my own made up charecters from another dimension who come to try and destroy Ooo. Rated M for violence.


Author's Note: My new fanfiction here. This is basically about the whole multi dimensional thing that Prismo talkedt about in the episodes "Finn the Human" and "Jake the Dog". I made afew new charecters from another dimension that try to destroy Ooo like the Lich did, but with a way better background story. Tell me what you think.

Sinister Pickings

Chapter 1: Now The Dark Begins To Rise

I fell backwards onto the sofa in our living room clumsily, clollapsing from exuastion. I wasn't' that tired, but another adventure after another really wears you down. Then again, a hero's work was never done, was it?

The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air and let me know that dinner was ready.

"Hey Finn, you hungry?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah man. Thanks for making dinner."

"No prob. That was some hardcore adventuring back there." He said. "Who would've thought we could take on that evil clerk from grocery kingdom when he had all of those spicy condiment projectiles."

"I dunno, guess I'm just good like that. You did pretty good to." I said.

"Thanks man. You know, sometimes, we get so caught up in adventuring that we-"

Jake was interupted in mid sentence by a postman from the candy kingdom barged through the doors withought knocking.

"Finn, Jake. We need your help. Bubblegum has gone missing, and we think it's the Ice King. Will you go rescue her for us?" He asked through shaky breaths.

I let out a sigh.

"Ugh, yeah. Just give us a minute to get ready. We'll probably be back with the princess in a few hours. That Ice King, when will he learn." I said.

"Thank you Finn. I knew we could count on you."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be gone in like five minutes. Thanks for telling us." I said.

I reached into the enourmous pile of gold and treasure and picked out afew gold pieces. Then I handed them to him to pay him for his services, and off he went.

"Come on Jake, we're going to the Ice Kingdom." I said.

Later at the Ice King's castle

"RISE MONSTERS OF THE ICE AND SNOW! TONIGHT, WE WILL GO FORTH INTO THE CANDY KINGDOM, AND CAPTURE THE BUBBLEGUM PRINCESS!"

Yep, that was Ice King allright. Sounded like he had something to do with her kidnapping.

"ICE KING! GIVE US BACK PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" I yelled.

He gasped, and turned around.

"Finn, Jake? What are you talking about? I haven't kidnapped her yet." He said.

"Huh, what? Then where is she?" I asked.

"She's GONE! Aw man. This ruins everything. I was planning an entire invasion to go and kidnap her tonight." He said.

"You really don't know where she is?" I asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

Then a big ripple of distortion appeared above us, and came into the shape of a man on Ice King's alter.

"I took her." It said.

He came fully into view. He was a very sharp dressed and sinister looking man. He wore a suit (Not the suit of a buisiness man, but allmost like a tux) and a top hat. He was wearing a monocle, and held a bejewled cane to his side.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"There's only one evil guy I know who wheres a suit. Hunson Abbadear, Marceline's dad." Jake said.

"No, I am not the one you speak of." He said.

His voice was so calm yet loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. It sent chillbumps down my spine.

He stood all the way up, giving us a view of his dark violet skin and horrible yellow eyes. They glowed red for a moment as he took in a deep breath.

"I… am Bleak. I am the hand of madness, I am the beginning, and the end."

His words were like venom in my ears, and caused me to shudder.

Evil or not, he kidnapped the princess, and he was going down.

"Don't care who you are!" I yelled.

I leaped through the air and prepared to kick him right in the chest.

"WHERE'S PRINCESS BUBBLGU- AGH!" I crashed into him, but he was like a brick wall. I didn't hurt him at all. I looked up to find a rippling black barrier, filled with the siloettes of little hearts. It looked so sinister.

"What?"

"You can't hurt me, foolish child. I'm not really here." He said.

"I demand to see the princess!" I yelled.

"Is that so, here she is."

He waved his cane, and another siloette appeared. When it faded in, I saw her. She was Chained up to a wall, she looked terrible.

"What have you done to her!" I yelled.

"What have I _done_? I'm far from having done yet anything with her." He said.

The dark promise of what was to come was obviously heard by the princess. She shuddered.

"Wha- what are you gonna d- do to me?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it's not that." He said. "If anyone dares challenge me, come and get her. I'll be waiting. As for the Ice Mage…"

He flicked his cane from side to side, and the icy roof of the castle began to melt and collapse.

"Time's running short. Better get out of here fast." He said.

"You really think this will stop me? It's not the first time it's happned." I said.

"Oh, you thought I meant the ice? No child, look at the sky."

He pointed out of the hole in the wall, and towards the center of the sky. Oh my god! There was nothing there. It was like the sky was ripped in two. Directly where he pointed, was a violet mass of nothing. It was similar to the black hole that my bubble blower made at the science BBQ.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I yelled.

He didn't answer. He gave a maniacle laugh and dissapeared.

"Come on Finn, this place is coming down. Let's bail." Jake said.

He picked me up and stretched us out of the ice kingdom.

Later back at the treehouse

"Did that, REALLY JUST HAPPEN!" I yelled.

"Finn, calm down buddy. We can fix this." Jake said.

"Fix what! There's nothing to fix, he has bubblegum, and the sky is ripped in two!"

Then a small note appeared on the coffe table.

"What's that?" I said.

Jake picked it up and read it.

"IT'S FROM PRISMO!" He yelled.

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right, you never met him." Jake said, remembering how his wish affected Finn's memory. "He's the guy who gives the wishes from the multiverse."

"Really, what's it say?"

"It says, 'say cosmic'."

As Jake read the note, we were zapped into the multiverse.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Looks like Prismo zapped us into the multiverse. There's his time room." Jake said.

He stretched us towards the box like room where Prismo was.

"Oh, good. You guys are here. Quick get down here." He said. "Someone from a different dimension has worked their way into Ooo."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Remember how portals to other dimensions can be opened with items of great power?"

I nodded.

"This man has found one. I don't know what it is. The cosmic owl says he didn't create it. Somehow this man has discovered how to make one. We don't know the details, but apparently, he's been destroying dimensions all over. He's been traveling from dimension to dimension, kidnapping royalty, and then daring the dimension's best heros and warriors to try and stop him. None have been able to, and I'm afraid Ooo might be next."


End file.
